Miracles-The One Shots!
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Series of onehsots set in the "Miracles" universe. Prompts welcome. Contains Freechamp and lots of fluff from the Walker-Hanna family!
1. Fussy Babies and New Year's Kisses

**Oneshot 1: Fussy Babies and New Year's Kisses**

 **Prompt: "It's New Years Eve, and your OTP has a baby. Friends/family/whoever come over to ring in the New Year. Early in the night, Person A puts the baby to sleep in their nursery, closing the door so the noise of the party doesn't bother them. Close to midnight, the baby wakes up, and A goes to soothe them. Not wanting to miss getting a New Years kiss with their partner, Person B follows them up. At midnight, they have their New Years kiss with their baby in A's arms, in the quiet of the nursery."**

 **I've slightly changed this as my OTP in this universe has two babies, not one! Also, welcome to the Miracles Universe Series, I hope you all enjoy! In case you're interested this is from  
**

 **Told from Zoe's POV**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

I cradle my six month old twins, Sophia and Ethan, in my arms. It's New Year's Eve, and we're holding a party. I want my children to go to sleep a little earlier tonight, lest they are awakened by the celebrations.

Firstly, I place Ethan in his cot. He's already sleepy, he hopefully won't wake up. I place his teddy next to him, and he shuffles around a bit but is soon out for the count.

Sophia isn't so easy. She's been poorly recently with a cold, and as a result she's grizzly.

I sing "Baa Baa Black Sheep" and "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" to her, twice, and she's on the verge of dropping off.

She sucks her dummy contentedly, and her eyes close.

"Goodnight, please don't wake up again" I smile tenderly, and give her a kiss on the cheek.

She snuggles down in her cot, and I creep out of the room as quietly as I can, and close the door.

"Are they alright?" Max asks.

"Yeah they are." I smile.

"You didn't sing Sophia to sleep, did you?" My fiancee enquires.

"Yes, why?"

"You are a terrible singer." Max says as we make our way back downstairs.

"Am not." I give him a dig in the ribs. "Ooh, cocktail sausages!" I spot the bowl of savoury treats and pinch one, hoping he won't notice.

"I saw that" He says, smacking my hand away as if I'm a naughty kid. "They are for later."

"I saw you eating the crisps we bought for tonight, you can't talk!"

"Hmph." Max turns scarlet.

"Ha ha." I grin triumphantly.

"Cheeky."

"I am. I'd better get changed, our guests are arriving in half an hour, right?"

"Yep."

"Okey doke." I answer.

I get changed into a simple white dress, with a pair of blue flats (yes, flats!)

I curl my hair ever so slightly and touch up my makeup. I'm ready. I asses myself in the mirror and go downstairs.

"You look stunning." Max comes up behind me and slips his arms around my waist. I smile.

"Mm hm." I nod.

"You okay?"

"I just hope they sleep through the night, the twins I mean." I sigh, turning round to face him.

He kisses me, and looks into my eyes. "Whatever happens, promise me that you'll enjoy tonight?"

"I promise, other than the fact I can't drink!" I sigh. I'm not very far along with our third child, we only found out at Christmas.

"When are we going to tell people?"

"Next year, at work."

"Tomorrow, you mean?"

"No, when we've had the first scan. There's always a risk and I want to make sure everything's okay before broadcasting it." I say firmly.

"And we're not to get Tess too drunk because she's the only person in the ED, apart from us, who knows?"

"Affirmative." I nod.

The doorbell goes, indicating the first guests.

"I'll go" Says Max.

"Alright" I answer, and pinch a tomato from the display of food.

"You didn't?" Max asks, coming back with Charlie, Tess, Robyn, Lofty, and Rebecca.

"Didn't what?"

"Eat more food from his display." I grin.

"Ooh, nice spread!"

"No, he didn't make it all. Last minute trip to Sainsburys." Zoe said.

"You're not supposed to say that, Zoe! Anyway where's the wine?" Rebecca asks.

Some times later...

The party is in full swing, more guests have arrived.

It's ten to midnight, and we're just about to put the TV on to watch the countdown.

The baby monitor springs into life. No! Please no!

"I have to go" I whisper into Max's ear, and go upstairs. Max sets his champagne down and follows me.

"What are you doing?!"

"Zoe, I want to see the New Year in with you!"

"Soppy." I sigh, and we make our way to the nursery as quietly as possible.

I lift my unhappy daughter up, and rock her gently. "Mum's here, don't worry" I soothe, trying to calm her down.

Max opens the nursery curtains.

"What are you doing?" I ask, exasperated as he lifts Ethan up.

"Well..." He says as the countdown starts. "I wanted to see the New Year in with you, and I could hardly leave our son out, could i?"

"Definitely not." I say as fireworks go off, cheering rings in my ears. "Happy New Year"

"Same to you" he smiles, and gives me a kiss.


	2. Amazement

Amazement

 **So here's a little fic, set a few hours after Zoe gives birth to the twins. It's very fluffy and could not be more different than last night's episode, but oh well! I can't believe they're engaged!  
**

 **Told from Zoe's POV.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

I cannot believe that Sophia Lily and Ethan Jacob Walker are here.

I was so scared that something would go wrong, that I'd lose both of them, but things went surprisingly well, considering that they were my first two.

Rebecca, Tess, and Max were the only ones there when our Miracles came into the world. I could not have asked for a better three to help, although Max went milk white when he accidentally caught sight of the afterbirth!

He's asleep now, but I am wide awake, gazing at Ethan, my son. Ethan Hardy was quite pleased when he heard, although Max and I didn't intend to name our son after him, it just turned out that way.

Sophia stirs, and if I'm not careful she'll scream the hospital down!

I slip out of bed as quietly as possible, so I don't wake Max. He's asleep in the chair beside my bed, and when Tess came to check on me, she didn't have the heart to wake him.

II lift Sophia up and she cuddles against me, and quietens. She knows her Mum already.

"Good..." I check the time, 5:30AM. "Morning, Little Miss." I smile. She yawns.

"Sleepy are we?" I ask, laying back in bed.

She doesn't wriggle around, and I panic.

She's fallen asleep, her head snuggled into the crook of my neck, her hand is clinging onto the shoulder of my hospital gown.

"If that's where you're comfy." I smile, and fall asleep myself.

I wake again at seven, Mr Ethan is hungry.

Max wakes up just as I'm about to burp Ethan.

"Morning" He says.

"Hello." I greet him. "Can you burp our son, please?"

Of course." Says my fiancée.

He burps Ethan and I begin to feed Sophia.

"How are you?" Max asks gently.

"I'm okay." I smile.

"Tired?"

"Max, this little Madam woke me up at five and I gave birth last night." I reply, my tone sharp.

"I'll blame that on the hormones." Max mutters.

"You should do." I huff.

"You love me really." He insists.

"That I do." I smile wryly.

Sophia finishes and I get up to burp her.

"Bed." Insists Max.

"Fine."

"You're Mummy's done all the hard work, bringing you into the world, hasn't she?" Max coos as I dress Ethan.

"Soppy." I smile.

Max plants a kiss on my lips. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you. I'm still in shock." I say.

"I know."

"I never thought I'd hold my own newborn in my arms." I admit, tear slipping out.

"Shh." He says gently, and takes my free hand. "Our little Miracles are here now."

"Knock knock" Rebecca pokes her head round the door.

"Come in." I beam.

"How are you both?" She asks, sitting on the side of my bed.

Tired, sore, but incredibly happy. " I admit.

"That's how it should be." Says my friend and colleague with a smile. "May I hold one of them?"

"Of course, here's Ethan." I reply, and hand my son to her.

"Hello little man! My my, you do look like your dad!" She smiles.

"Are you broody?" I tease.

"Certainly not! I'll just have to share these two!" She laughs.

"Are you going to ask her?" Mouths Max as he struggles dress Sophia.

"Let me help" I tut, and give the slightest of nods.

"What's going on?" Asks Rebecca.

"Rebecca, you have been a good friend to me, and to Max for almost a year now, and you've been there for me throughout my pregnancy. Now, Max and I have a question for you. Would you like to be Sophia and Ethan's Godmother? We're not religious, but we're going to have a naming ceremony or something of that kind." I say.

"Me? Really? I would be honoured, Zo!" Beams Rebecca.

"That's great." I answer, pleased.

"By the way, I'm tired but happy, and I'm very proud of Zoe." Says Max.

"I love you!" I smile at him.

"I love you too" He replies.

"When you've quite finished being soppy, although I don't blame you, it's time to go and introduce these two to everyone else." Rebecca chips in.

"At least let me get dressed first!" I laugh.


	3. Babysitting

**Babysitting**

 **So this is a Freechamp fic, but still in the Miracles universe.**

 **Set when the twins are 7 and Maddie's 6,**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

"Please, Rita?" Zoe asked the nurse. It was Zoe and Max's date night, and the babysitter had dropped out at last minute, and she had no other option.

"What's it worth?" Asked the blonde, folding her arms.

"Two curly wurly chocolates and I'll cover all three of your nightshifts for next week." Zoe pleaded.

"Four curlywurlys and four nightshifts and you're on." Said Rita.

"You drive a hard bargain. Fine." Sighed the Clinical Lead.

"Agreed." Smiled Rita, pleased with herself.

"What's this?" Connie asked.

"We have to babysit Madison, Ethan, and Sophia tonight and as payment Zoe's getting me four curlywurlys, two for you and two for me, and my nightshifts are covered for next week." Said her girlfriend triumphantly.

"Good for you! Aww, I can't wait to see the Miracles," Connie used the term often used to describe the three "Madison is so cheeky but she's lovely!"

"Hmm, she's actually been reasonably well behaved recently, apart from scoffing half the Christmas meal we'd set out last year!" Chuckled Zoe. Her pager then went off, she was needed in theatre.

"Everything okay?" Max asked Zoe later on.

"Yep, Connie and Rita are babysitting our three today." Said Zoe.

"Oh, that's good. Looking forward to tonight?"

"Definitely!"

"Are you nervous?" Connie asked Rita much later on as they were arriving at Zoe and Max's house.

"No, why would I be?" Asked Rita.

"No reason" The other woman mused as she rang the doorbell.

"Three children under the age of ten plus a huge Labrador?" Rita questioned. At that moment, Max opened the door and a large ball of fur threw themselves at Connie.

"Hello Sam..." Connie made a face.

"He's lovely!" Rita said with a grin as they stepped inside.

"Bad dog!" Max scolded. "Come here, you big idiot!"

Sam, however, was enjoying a tickle on the chin from Rita, and refused to budge.

"He's fine" Smiled the nurse "I don't mind."

"Rita!" Seven year old Ethan launched himself into her arms.

"Hello, little man! You okay?" Rita asked, a grin on her face.

"I'm fine, thank you" Said Ethan, cuddling into her.

"Good evening" Zoe smiled. "Sam, come here!" She huffed. "Cheeky dog!"

"He is," Connie agreed. "What time to they need to go to bed?"

"Well, they go upstairs at 7 to get changed, and then they have a film on or something, then at 8:30 it's bedtime." Said Zoe. "If the film's longer then obviously they'll have it on before they get changed. They've had their tea and don't like anything to eat before they go to bed but Maddie will want some hot milk."

"Okay" Connie took it all in. "You look nice, by the way."

"Thank you" Smiled her boss as Max joined her.

"Come on, we won't be there for the start of the film otherwise!"

"Film?" Connie asked.

"James Bond." Zoe sighed. "It was Max's turn to pick and it was either a film or bowling."

Connie laughed. "Let me guess, shoes?"

"Yep!" Smiled Zoe as Sophia pattered into the room.

"I don't want you to go, Mummy!" She said mournfully.

"We've been through this" Smiled Zoe gently. "Connie and Rita are here, you like them don't you?"

"Yeah but I love you more"

"Well I'm going out with Dad"

"Why can't I come?"

"Because the film we're going to see would probably give you nightmares." Zoe frowned as Max joined them, Maddie in his arms.

"You'll be fine." He assured her,

"If it's not nice I'm coming home!"

"Hmm. "

"Bye Daddy" Smiled Madison, and gave her Dad a hug.

"What about me?" Zoe asked good naturedly.

Madison giggled and hugged her Mum. "Don't be too long!"

"I won't" Zoe promised, and her and Max said their goodbyes and left.

"It's my turn to pick a film!" Madison said, shooting into the living room, Sam hot on her heels.

"Can we watch Lady and The Tramp?" Sophia asked her siblings. They nodded.

"I cry at that film..." Connie admitted to Rita.

"Ha ha. Tough luck." Rita said.

Connie stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Mum cries at Marley and Me" Sophia laughed as she placed the chosen DVD in the player and grabbed the remote.

"Aww!" Chuckled Rita, secretly wondering when she could use that information as blackmail.

"Don't Rita!" Connie caught on to what the nurse was thinking.

"Teehee." Chuckled the nurse, and passed Connie the popcorn bowl.

The film went by quickly, and Connie managed not to cry.

"Right, bed!" Rita said when the credits rolled.

"Please can we stay up longer?" Asked Sophia.

"No." Said Connie firmly.

"Pleeeeassseee?"

"No."

"Fine." Madison huffed. "Come on Soph."

"Grump!" Said Connie, chuckling.

"We'll read you a story, if you're good Maddie." Promised Rita. Sophia and Ethan didn't have stories read to them anymore, they preferred to read to themselves.

Connie and Rita put all of the children to bed and went back downstairs.

"Zoe and Max shouldn't be too long." Rita commented as she cleared away the stray popcron and some toys.

"Hopefully, I'm tired." Said Connie as Rita snuggled into her.

A few hours later...

"We have to be quiet!" Zoe whispered as she and Max opened the front door to their house.

"Hmm." Max answered.

Zoe heard snoring. "It couldn't be..." She thought to herself.

Sure enough, when she crept into the large living room, she caught sight of Connie and Rita fast asleep on the sofa in front of the dying log fire.

"Isn't that cute" She said, and snapped a picture on her phone.

The Clinical Lead decided to leave the two women asleep, they were obviously quite tired.

She laid a blanket over them and went out of the room.

"Aren't they going home?" Max asked.

"Both of them are sleeping like babies. They're staying the night." Zoe replied.

"Er... Fair enough." Said Max, wondering what on Earth would happen in the morning...


	4. Doubts, Naughty Kids, and Differences

**Doubts, Naughty Kids, and Differences**

 **A/N**

 **Okay so this is set when the twins are six and Maddie is five, it's about Zoe becoming the CEO, and it's set from her point of view :)**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

It's the end of another long week in Holby ED.

"Zoe, Hanssen would like to see you." Robyn informs me. I try not to be too annoyed, I was hoping to be home early tonight, but oh well.

As I make my way to the CEO's office, I mull over the last couple of weeks. Max and I haven't used his cupboard for anything, er, unmentionable this week, the ED is working very well, and all the staff are on top form. I wonder what it could be about, then.

"Hi Zoe!" Says Mo as I pass through Darwin.

"Afternoon." I smile. "I can't stop for a chat, we'll meet in Albie's next week?"

"Done. I'll text you."

I knock on Hanssen's door and wait.

"Come in" He says.

"Ah, Dr Hanna. Please sit down." He smiles slightly. Hanssen rarely smiles, I must be doing something right.

"Now, as you may or may not know, I am planning on retiring quite soon, which obviously leaves the CEO position vacant. I've spoken to several members of the hospital, and many of them have recommended you for the job."

"Me?!" I squeak in disbelief. "What about Connie? Or Serena, Elliot, or Jac?"

"Ms Campbell doesn't want it, neither does Elliot. They recommended you. Even Mrs Beauchamp."

My head's in a spin. They think that I'm up to it?

"Um... If I did decide to take it, can someone share the role with me?" I enquire.

"Ms Naylor is happy to."

Well, I'll think it over. As long as Rebecca becomes Clinical Lead of the ED. " I say.

"That's a given. I'll give you some time to think it over."

"Okay... Thank you." I reply, and take my leave.

I walk back to the ED in shock. I could be running this entire hospital. All of it.

"Are you alright, Zoe?" Rebecca asks.

"I'm just tired" I fib. "I'm going to go home a little early, if that's alright with you?"

"That's fine, I'll manage."

I collect my stuff together and go home, to my other world.

"Mummy!" My eldest, Sophia, opens the front door.

"Hello little lady!" I beam. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too!" She says. "I missed you!"

"So did I" I answer, picking her up. She snuggles into me.

"Hello" says Max as we make our way into the kitchen.

"Good evening" I reply, giving him a kiss.

"Good shift?" He asks.

"Yes thanks" I reply Sophia wriggles out of my arms and hares off upstairs, probably to join her siblings.

"I've got some news. Hanssen has offered me the CEO position." I tell him.

Max almost drops the spatula he's holding in surprise. "Wow!"

"Yes, wow. I don't think I'm going to take it."

"Zo, you could be running an entire hospital."

"Yeah, I'd become really stressed and I'd never be able to see our children grow up." I snap. "Not to mention climbing the greasy pole to success, that's not what I joined the NHS for." I explain.

"We'll talk it over later." Max reasons.

"Fine. You're doing the washing up." I giggle.

"All right. This spag bol is nearly ready, could you gather the troops please?" He asks.

"Of course." I smile.

I make my way upstairs to the playroom.

It's a mess, as usual. Toys are scattered all over the floor, and someone *cough* Madison *cough* has spilt play dough on the carpet.

"Madison Eva Walker-Hanna." I sigh. "Not again!"

My youngest panics. "Whoops."

"It's fine, I'm sure we can clear it up." I smile. "Now, who's ready for some tea?"

"Me!" The three chorus.

My brood are very different.

Madison is the cheeky one, always getting into 's a tomboy, and loves getting her hands dirty. Having said that, she's very creative and loves making collages. She's definitely a Daddy's girl, but if she wants anything I'm the one she'll come to! Also, I've never known anyone who can fib their way out of things like she can. She has wild curly hair, much like I did when I was small. Sophia is her partner in crime, and they love pranking their brother, and Max and I at times!

Ethan is most definitely the shy one. He's not very confident, apart from when he's with his twin sister. He's very bright, but goes scarlet whenever Max and I tell everyone about it. His hair is wavy, although it's never been long enough for us properly to tell. He can be creative (When Madison drags him into it) but he likes to read, and loves all things chemistry, although he's not old enough for that yet! He's the only squeamish one out of the three-it's the girls who love hearing the gory stories, not him! He's a Mummy's girl but every once in a while he likes watching the footie with Max. He hates actually partaking in a game, though.

And last but not least, Sophia, who is the girly, bouncy, confident one. Her hair is curly, although not as curly as Maddie's. When we went to Disney, she got the Disney Princess Experience (she got to pick a dress and her hair was styled, and she got to meet some princesses of her choice) she loved it. She's a mini version of me, from the day she learnt to walk she's shuffled around in my heels. She's very cuddly too, and unless I put her to bed she won't sleep, whereas the other two don't mind. Out of the three, she's the only one with a tidy room, she gets very crabby if the other two mess anything (and I mean anything) in her room up.

"Madison made cakes today at school" says Ethan. "She didn't save you any, but I made some too and I saved you one"

"Aww thank you! I smile at my son. "Sam hasn't eaten it, has he?"

"I almost did" Sophia admits. "We didn't do any cooking today." She pouts.

"Well we'll make something over the weekend" I promise. Since I became a mum, I've learnt to cook one or two things, my specialty being tuna and pasta bake.

One thing that all three of our children share is a love of chocolate, the four of us made Max a birthday cake last year, it failed and we ate it between us, all in one go! It wasn't very large, but nonetheless Maddie was very sick the next day!

We chat about our day, and all the stress of the last few hours, busy ED included, lifts slightly.

We finish, I eat my cake that Maddie made, and then she and Sophia make their way into the living room, Ethan stays in the kitchen, still eating his tea.

"Aren't you hungry?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"Not really."

"Do you feel poorly?" I ask.

"A bit." My son admits.

"Do you want anything to eat at all?" Max enquires.

"Banana sandwich." He answers.

This is the one thing that Ethan will eat when he's not feeling well. It's a sure indicator that he's going down with something.

"Okay." I nod.

"Can you put the TV on too?"

"Of course." I smile, taking his hand.

I put the TV on for Ethan and go upstairs to check on the girls. "D'you want to come downstairs for a bit?" I ask.

"Okay, I want to get changed into my jammies first." Says Sophia. "I'm tired."

"Maybe we'll have an early night. The film Ethan's watching is " Inside Out. " I inform my daughters.

"Boring!" Says Madison. "Can I play fetch with Sam?"

"All right, as long as it's on the patio and not the decking, the decking is slippy." I decide.

"Thanks Mum! Did you like your cake?" Maddie asks.

"I did." I reply.

She grins, grabs her coat, and makes her way downstairs.

Sophia finishes what she's doing, tidies up and exits her room. I follow suit.

Sophia is sat next to Ethan, watching the film.

Max is there too, not paying much attention.

I surprise him by sitting on his lap. "Pay attention." I order.

"Zoe!" Max grumbles.

"What?" I ask, snuggling into him.

"I want a cuddle with Mummy!" Says Ethan.

"In a minute." I promise.

"Have you had any more thoughts about... well, you know?" Enquires my husband.

I shrug. "I'll have to go through the official process, but even Serena doesn't want it so I've got a good chance."

"Listen, Zoe. You're very much a power for the people doctor, right?"

"Mm hm." I nod.

"Well, this is your chance to make a difference. A hell of a lot of amazing differences. You're an amazing Clinical Lead, you'd make an even more amazing CEO."

"If you put it like that... I'm not saying yes or anything, but I'll talk to Hanssen." I say.

"Good. We don't have to decide yet, by the sound of it he's staying on for a while yet."

"Exactly." Max smiles. "If you become the CEO can we get another dog?"

"Not a chance!" I laugh.

Several weeks later, I take the position on condition that Rebecca is Clinical Lead of the ED, Jac helps me with the paperwork, and most important of all, 90% of the time I'm home in time to tuck the kids up in bed.

I walk into my new office. It's huge, and I'm a little intimidated. On the door, it says "Zoe Walker Hanna, CEO."

I never thought I'd get this far, it's my chance to make a difference.

The phone rings, making me jump.

I answer it.

"Zoe Walker Hanna, CEO of Holby City Hospital." I say.


	5. I Think We're Having A Baby!

**I Think We're Having A baby!**

 **A/N**

 **So this piece of fluffiness is inspired by Saturday's ep... Just some fluffiness when Zoe finds out she's expecting the twins! If they're that excited (and adorable) when they realize that they're engaged, I'd love to see onscreen what they'd be like if they find out that they're going to be parents, so this is my interpretation.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

"I'm still in shock " Zoe admitted when the pair finally got back to her flat.

"I know" smiled Max, placing a hand on her tummy. "We're going to be parents!"

"To twins" Zoe answered, gazing at the scan pictures for the millionth time.

"We should put them in fridge" said her partner when he saw what she was looking at.

"Maybe. I think I'm going to keep my copy in in my purse." The female responded quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just worn out? Can we go to bed?"

"Sure" Max said, and tenderly kissed her

Zoe got changed quickly, as did Max.

"We're not at work tomorrow." The Clinical Lead thought out loud. "Can we have a chat?"

"Of course we can." He answered, pulling her close.

Well, I wanted to say thank you, firstly. " Said Zoe.

"What for?"

"For supporting me. It's been a stressful few months and you've been there for me through it all. Even at my worst, all the times I've cried because I believed that I couldn't conceive, the times when I've grieved, when I've been hurt. Everything."

"Well, I did it, and will continue to, because I love you."

"I love you too." Zoe said. "I'm really happy, Max." She admitted, a tear in her eye.

"I am too." Max said, kissing her. "Did you book another scan?"

"I certainly did. Next week on Wednesday." She nodded. "Listen. For the next few months I'm going to be very anxious, obviously. This is my one chance and I don't want to mess it up."

"Zoe, you're healthy in yourself, aren't you? You're going to have very regular checks, and we both work in a hospital which is the best place. Also, Holby has an excellent baby care unit of things do go wrong." Max assured her. "I know you'll get anxious, I probably will too."

"Really?" Zoe smiled, amused.

"Obviously!" he chuckled. "I know you're going to make a fabulous Mum!"

"I hope so. I hope we have a daughter. I wonder if she'll like makeup and stuff?"

"I bet from when she learns to walk she'll be shuffling around in your heels!"

"That would be my dream! We'll spoil both of them rotten!"

"We will!" Max mused. "When are you planning to go crazy shopping for baby clothes?"

"Not just yet! I'm booked up with meetings next week" Zoe sighed.

"Aw, well when your sister comes over next we'll have to go shopping."

"Exactly! I'd love a girl and a boy, to even it out, but I'll love them, whatever they are."

"I agree." Said Max.

"Max, you promise that you'll bu stand me, even if, God forbid, something terrible happens?" The Clinical Lead asked.

"Of course I will."

"It's like the song, Sweeter Than Fiction: 'Now in this perfect weather, it's like we don't remember, the rain we thought would last forever and ever"

"And there you'll stand, ten feet tall, and I will say I knew it all along" Said Max.

"You eyes-wider than distance, this life- sweeter than fiction." Zoe sang the last part.

"It definitely is!" Said Max.

"Very much so." Zoe replied. "I'm glad that we had a talk."

"Me too. Now how about we go to sleep? It's late."

"Not too late." Said Zoe. "Let's look for baby clothes!" She grinned, grabbing her phone.

"I thought you were tired?"

"Maybe I'm not so tired anymore!"

"Oh great, hyper Zoe at 11 at night"

"You'd better get used to it." Chuckled Zoe, a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Hmm." Max said, gazing at her. "You know, I'm so happy to have met you."

"Me too." Said Zoe, and gave him a kiss. "I love you Max. And I think we're having a baby, or two!"

"Yeah I think we are!" Max chuckled. "Which website first? And not Mothercare!"


	6. Photograph

Photograph

 **A/N**

 **Set during the Walker-Hanna's Disney holiday, after the Zax wedding!**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

"Good morning beautiful" were the first words that Zoe Hanna heard on the Monday morning after she, Max, and their three children had arrived in America.

"Hi" she smiled lazily, tilting her head slightly and gave him a kiss. "What time is it?"

"4AM" said Max.

Zoe sighed. It was the first time that Madison, Sophia, and Ethan had been on a plane, and the doctor knew her and Max were in for a trying couple of days.

"On the bright side, your sister emailed us some of the wedding pictures." Max said.

"Already?" Zoe frowned.

"I know it's not exactly your best friend, Zee, but it's called modern technology. " Max replied.

"Cheeky baggage!" His wife huffed.

"I am." Said Max, getting back into bed beside her. "D'you want to see the pictures now?"

"I know a lot better way to spend our time, are the kids asleep?"

"Yes." Max grinned, catching on. "We have roughly an hour."

"Good." Came the simple reply.

Some time later..

Zoe was again woken by Max, who had two year old Madison in his arms.

"She's sleepy, on the verge of waking up, the other two are still asleep but fidgety." He explained.

Zoe grabbed her dressing gown, slipped it on and held her arms out. "Let me have her for a while."

Max gently lowered their youngest into his wife's arms, so not to wake her.

"Good morning, little one." Zoe beamed.

Madison was wrapped in the blanket she'd fallen asleep in, her hand clutching at the corner of it. Unlike her siblings, she didn't have a comfort toy, her comfort object was a huge woollen blanket that her maternal grandmother had knitted for her before she was born. Since she was tiny, the youngest Miracle had refused to sleep without it near her or wrapped around her.

"She's getting a little bit big for this blanket, size wise. D'you think she'll accept a fleecy one?" Zoe mused.

"She might do, but we won't take this one away from her, right?"

"No, of course not." Zoe said.

Madison's eyes fluttered open and she shifted around.

"Good morning." Said Zoe.

"Mmm?" Maddie asked, not fully aware of her surroundings.

"We're at Disney world/land whatever it is, in America!" Her Mum explained.

"Oh yes!" The toddler realised, a smile tugging at her lips. "When can we go on all the rides? And I'm hungry!"

Well, we can go and get something to eat soon, I promise. " said Zoe.

"No need" Max handed her a box. The Clinical Lead opened it, it contained all of their favourite fruits.

"Wow! Where did you get this from?" Asked Maddie.

"Ways and means. I got an early pass." Max explained to them both, getting another box out of a holdall.

"As long as you didn't chat up anyone to get the fruit" Zoe said, her tone serious.

"I'd never do that!" Max was horrified.

"I was kidding!" His wife laughed. "What's in the other box?"

Max opened it to reveal waffles, styled and shaped like Mickey Mouse.

"Yummy!" Madison caught sight of the treats.

"Two each for you three, that's your lot. I didn't manage to get any syrup." Her Dad apologised.

"I'm sure they won't mind, I'm not fond of cleaning up sticky toddlers in the morning anyway" Zoe said, taking a bite of a waffle.

"Can I go and wake up Sophia and Ethan?" Asked Maddie. Zoe nodded.

Maddie wriggled out of her Mother's arms and shot into the other bedroom, and came back with Sophia.

"Ethan's still asleep" their eldest daughter explained. "Can I have a hug?" She asked.

"I'll giveyou a hug" Max whirled Sophia around. "Guess where we're going today?"

"Well we're in Disneyland..." Sophia frowned. Zoe frowned too.

"We're going to a very special place, to turn you into Princess Sophia!"

"Not the cartoon one?" Zoe asked.

"Nope, our Sophia can have a makeover and she gets to choose a dress to wear and keep." Said Max.

"Oh, okay!" Zoe's memory was jogged, Sophia would also get to meet a Disney princess of her choice.

Ethan would probably want to go to Cars Land, and Maddie would want to go on every fast rollercoaster available for her age.

"I'll go and get Ethan, then we can have a look at the photos." Said Zoe.

Ethan wasawake, but still sleepy.

"Morning" smiled Zoe.

"Where's Sophia?" Asked Ethan.

"She's in me and Dad's room" said Zoe. "Are you awake enough for some waffles and fruit?"

"Yes please!" Grinned her son.

After breakfast had been consumed,but before the sugar it contained had time to kick in, Zoe got her IPad out. She thanked her lucky stars that she'd had the sense to ask for the WiFi password last night rather than the morning.

"Now, who wants to see pictures from Mum and Dad's wedding?" She asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes please!" All three children chorused in unison. They were snuggled up on the sofa in the living room, watching cartoons. Max had put the TV off after they'd finished, much to their annoyance.

"Good." Zoe brought the email up. "Do one of you mind sitting on my lap? I won't be able to see otherwise."

"I will!" Madison offered.

They all arranged themselves, Max was still in the kitchen.

"Come on!" Zoe called.

"Coming!" Said her husband, appearing in the doorway.

"Can I have a cuddle?" Sophia batted her eyelashes at her Dad.

"Ofcourse you can" Max chuckled.

Zoe held the IPad out so everyone could see it properly, then tapped on the attachment of pictures.

The first picture was of Sophia, gazing up at her Mother's wedding dress.

"Aww" said Max. "That's cute!"

"It is, my sister took it" answered his wife.

They went through a few more pictures, when they came across rather an amusing one.

It was on the beach, group pictures were obviously being taken.

Madison was stood next to her Mum. The little girl had obviously told a joke, because both Zoe and Max were laughing fit to burst.

"This is hilarious! We have to get this one!" Zoe laughed.

"We do!" Said Max.

Zoe smiled at her little family, reflecting on the past few years. Her dreams of "A world to come home to" had come true, she didn't ask for any more than that.


	7. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Like Mother, Like Daughter

"Mummy! Can I have a cuddle?" Asked two year old Madison.

"Mummy really has to do some work." Zoe sighed. "But you're so cute I can't poissbly resist!"

Madison giggled as she climbed onto he Mum's lap.

"You have to be as quiet as a mouse, okay?"

"Yep!" Said her daughter.

It was a fairly peaceful day. Zoe had the day off, and her deputy, Rebecca, had come over to do some paperwork, as she was suffering from a serious case of cabin (or ED) fever, Caleb and Ethan were driving her bonkers, Robyn would not stop talking so Zoe, hearing from Max how miserable her deputy was, had let her escape.

"She's a sweetheart" Said Rebecca.

"Cheeky as an I don't know what though! Have we nearly finished?" Zoe gazed hopefully at the shrinking pile of admin.

"About another hour or so I think." Rebecca answered.

"Thank goodness." Said her boss.

"I agree" Replied the other female, and they fell into silence again.

A while later, they finished.

"Finally." Zoe sighed, pouring herself a well deserved glass of white wine. "Do you want anything?"

"Have you got any pink lemonade?" Rebecca asked.

"I think so." Said the Clinical Lead, finding the beverage and handing her colleague a cup.

"Where's Sophia?" Rebecca enquired.

"I actually have no idea..." The other realised, getting up.

Madison, who had migrated to Rebecca by now, piped up: "I think she's supstairs somewhere."

"Thanks, Mads." Zoe smiled at her daughter, and went upstairs.

"Sophia? Where are you?" The doctor called.

She heard a clicking sound.

"What the..?" She muttered, following the sound.

The source of the clicking sound was Sophia, wearing her best dress and her mother's Jimmy Choo heels.

"Sophia, what on Earth are you up to?" Zoe asked, a smile on her face.

"I wanted to look like you!" Sophia looked slightly guilty.

"Oh bless you." Said her Mum, sitting on the bed.

"Mummy, you're the prettiest and bravest person I know." Said her daughter as way of explanation. "And you are pretty without your makeup on too." She insisted.

"Hmm. Please may I have my shoes back?" Zoe asked.

"I wanted to try the glittery ones on." Sophia huffed, she could be as stubborn as her Mum when she put her mind to it.

"Ah, my special shoes."

"Because they are the ones they wore when you got married to Dad." Sophia replied.

Zoe got her shoes out, and Sophia slipped her feet into them.

"Are you able to stand in them?" Zoe asked, these were higher than the other shoes.

"Er..." Sophia took a wobbly step across the room, and then keeled backwards, Zoe only just managing to catch her daughter before she fell.

"I think that the answer is no. No heels of any kind until you're a teenager." The doctor said firmly.

Sophia scowled. "Why?"

"Because you're too young! Plus I don't want to be taking you to the hospital!"

"But I like being with Auntie Robyn and Lily and everybody."

"I'll ask Ms Naylor to treat you." Teased Zoe.

Sophia froze.

"I'm joking!" Zoe laughed. Madison and Ethan weren't scared of Jac, but Sophia was, although she was best friends with Emma, Jac's daughter.

"Good." Sophia sighed. "When did you get your first pretty shoes?"

"Heels, you mean? My parents got me a pair of very expensive high heels for my 16th birthday." Zoe smiled fondly. "My mum wasn't too keen though!"

Sophia laughed. "Granny is very strict!"

"She is, but she loves you and your brother and sister to bits, so do I" Smiled her Mum, and took Sophia's hand. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah" the three year old answered. "I love you too. You're my hero"

Tears formed in Zoe's eyes. "You mean that?" She asked, trying not to cry.

"Yes." Said Sophia. "Why are you crying?"

"No matter. It means a lot to me, you'll understand one day when you're a Mum."

"I don't want to be one! Maddie's a baby and she's really naughty!" The toddler frowned.

"You were a baby once and you were adorable" Zoe assured her.

"I wasn't naughty, was I?"

"You were at times! But to me, all three of you are perfect in every way."


	8. Camping: Not An Easy Business!

Camping: Not An Easy Business!

 **Prompt: Imagine your OTP has one or more young children. They go camping in their backyard, set up a tent, start a fire in the fire pit, roast hot dogs/marshmallows, tell ghost stories, and watch the stars together.**

 **Bonus: the kids go to sleep earlier, and your OTP sees a shooting star.**

 **Again taken from an OTP prompt on Tumblr, I've been wanting to write this for so long!**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

 **"You promise that a fox won't come and hurt us?" eight year old Ethan asked Max.**

 **"They won't! And if one does invade our tent, one glare from your Mum will send them packing!" His dad chuckled.**

 **"Do I feel my ears burning?" Zoe asked.**

 **"Ethan's worried that we'll get eaten by a fox tonight" Sophia piped up. The five of them were going camping, in their back garden.**

 **"We'll be fine. In all the years we've lived here, I've never once seen or heard a fox. They're not that scary anyway, like Sam but smaller." Zoe explained.**

 **"I'm not scared of them!" Maddie boasted, grinning.**

 **"You, Missy, are not scared of anything, if not downright reckless." Said Max.**

 **Maddie shrugged. "At least I'm not a scaredy cat like Ethan!" She teased.**

 **"Now that's not fair! Sophia, could you do me a favour and fetch your sleeping bag from the spare room?" Zoe asked.**

 **Sophia nodded and went upstairs.**

 **"I'll go and get mine" Said Madison, getting up also.**

 **"Don't drop it and watch where you're going!" Max warned.**

 **"I don't know what I've let myself in for." Zoe sighed. She was glad that they weren't travelling to a campsite, they couldn't because she and Max only had the weekend off. But, simply camping in the back garden was proving to be just as difficult!**

 **"We'll be fine" Her husband smiled, and gave her a kiss, checking that Ethan was distracted.**

 **"I hope so. Where are the hotdogs? And is the fire pit ready?"**

 **"The hotdogs are all packed and ready to go, and yes the fire pit is ready." He assured her.**

 **"Good. I think we're almost ready... Oh, hang on, what about the tent?"**

 **"The tent is in the woods ready to go." Max answered as Madison and Sophia reappeared with their sleeping bags.**

 **"Ethan, go and get yours then we'll go into the woods." Zoe said, reffering to the small copse of trees in the garden.**

 **"Okey doke" he said, and went upstairs.**

 **Zoe switched the TV off, and looked around. "Where's Sam?"**

 **At the mention of his name, the Labrador bounded into the room.**

 **"Speak of the devil." She smiled slightly. "Sit!"**

 **Sam obeyed, his tail wagging.**

 **Zoe grabbed Sam's lead from the nearby table and clipped it onto his collar, praying that he wouldn't jerk forward.**

 **To her relief, he didn't. "Come on" She encouraged him.**

 **She sat Sam by the back door.**

 **"Are we going now?" Sophia asked.**

 **"Yeah, in a few minutes" the doctor assured her daughter.**

 **"Yay!" Sophia smiled, she was looking forward to it.**

 **Ethan and Madison followed shortly after, along with Max.**

 **"Right, shall we go?" Zoe asked.**

 **"Lead the way" Said Max.**

 **They all trooped out to the little wood, Sam going a bit too fast for Zoe's liking.**

 **"Right;" The Clinical Lead said when they got to the woods. "Sophia and Ethan, you open the marshmallows and put them on the bamboo sticks so we can toast them later. Madison, you're helping me and Dad to put the tent up." Zoe ordered.**

 **"And don't eatthem all!" Added Max.**

 **Eventually, after three failed attempts and lots of almost swear words from both Zoe and Max, the tent was finally up, and didn't fall down again.**

 **"We did it!" Said Zoe, pleased with herself.**

 **"Excuse me, I did most of it!" Max protested.**

 **"Yeah, yeah, Maddie helped!" Said his wife. "Sophia, how are you doing with the marshmallows?"**

 **"All done. Ethan's eaten three." Their eldest responded.**

 **"I fed one to Sam!" Ethan protested.**

 **"Let's hope that it won't harm him!" Zoe sighed. "Max, are there plenty of logs in the pit?"**

 **"Mm hm." He nodded.**

 **Zoe lit the fire. "Who wants to toast some marshmallows?"**

 **"Me!" Said Max.**

 **"Child" Zoe teased.**

 **"Am not. I bet that you want to toast some too!" Max**

 **"As a matter of fact, I do." She admitted, before calling their children over.**

 **Later on...**

 **The marshmallows had been consumed, as had the hotdogs that Max had packed.**

 **It was nighttime, and the stars had appeared.**

 **"Isn't this nice?" Zoe asked, gazing up at the sky.**

 **"It is" Max agreed.**

 **Sophia, who was snuggled up on her Mum's lap, yawned. "Night night" she muttered sleepily.**

 **"Night" smiled her Mum.**

 **"Can you tell us a ghost story?" Madison asked a while later.**

 **"No!" Said Sophia, who hadn't, despite her best efforts, gone to sleep.**

 **"Just a little one? And not too scary!" Maddie encouraged.**

 **"I'll tell you one that I've heard during many a night shift" Zoe decided, recalling the first time that she'd heard iit-she was terrified!**

 **The Doctor told her three children an edited version of the story so not to scare them, and by the end, they were sleepy.**

 **Zoe snuggled up to her husband. "I've really enjoyed tonight, we must do it again sometime."**

 **"I have too, it's free plus it's like a little holiday" Max chuckled.**

 **Zoe beamed back at him and gave him a kiss. "I love you Mr Walker"**

 **"I love you more Mrs Walker"**

 **The doctor smiled again, and looked up to the stars. Suddenly, a streak of light caught her eye. "Look! It's a shooting star! Make a wish!"**

 **"Seriously?" The porter questioned, but obediently closed his eyes. Zoe did likewise.**

 **"What did you wish for?" Max asked.**

 **"That would be telling! Besides, if I tell you it won't come true!"**

 **"We don't need to wish for anything, really..." Max mused.**

 **"That's true. Everything that I've ever wanted I have. Nice house, three lovely kids, annoyingdog, equally annoying but adorable husband..."**

 **"I'm not annoying!"**

 **"I was joking! But you are adorable!"**

 **"You're the adorable one!"**

 **"Hmm. We should probably go to sleep..."**

 **"We should... As long as you don't snore!"**

 **"I won't, I promise"**

 **"You're still adorable when you snore though"**

 **"Max?"**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Be quiet and sleep"**

 **"Yes Mrs Walker!"**


	9. We Made It!

We Made It!

 **A/N**

 **So this is the last fic in this series, I'm running out of ideas, and I think that I am ready to say goodbye to the Walker-Hanna family for now... Obviously there will be the odd oneshot as I don't think that I could ever leave them completely behind as they've brought me so much :)**

 **This fic is set a few days before the twin's tenth Birthday.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

 **"I can't believe that our little Miracles came into the world almost ten years ago." Zoe Walker-Hanna mused.**

 **"I can't either. One thing I don't miss about them being younger is the sleepless nights!" Her husband chuckled.**

 **The two were stood in the playground of Holby Primary, waiting for their children to be unleashed upon them-in other words, let out of class.**

 **"Me neither" said Zoe. "Maddie was a lot calmer as a baby, I miss that!" She smiled slightly. Their youngest was a complete whirlwind.**

 **"Ah, you wouldn't have her any other way, would you?" Max asked.**

 **"No!" Zoe smiled in agreement. "She may be absolutely nuts but I love her the way she is"**

 **A bell sounded, indicating that the school day was over.**

 **A sea of children surged out of the school, Zoe and Max searching for their own brood.**

 **"Mummy!" Said Sophia.**

 **"Hello! Good day?" Asked Zoe.**

 **"It was okay" Smiled her daughter. "Ethan's just coming"**

 **"Okey doke" replied her Mum.**

 **"Mum! Dad!" Zoe heard Madison's familiar call.**

 **"Hello!" Max said as Maddie shot into his arms.**

 **"Daddy!" Said the little girl happily. "I missed you!"**

 **"I missed you too!" Smiled Max.**

 **"Mum?" Zoe heard Ethan calling.**

 **"Hey little man" she said.**

 **"I'm tired, can we go home?"**

 **"Of course we can" Zoe assured her son.**

 **"Right, has everyone got their seatbelts on?" Zoe asked once they'd all got sorted.**

 **"Yep!" The three children answered.**

 **"I have too!" Said Max, childishly.**

 **Zoe simply rolled her eyes, and started the car.**

 **Max switched the radio on.**

 **"...And now, to round off our special golden oldies afternoon, here is Taylor Swift's hit song, 'Out Of The Woods!'" Said the radio announcer.**

 **"It's our song. Max, do you remember?" Zoe asked excitedly.**

 **"I defintely do!" Max grinned. It was the song that had described their relationship (well, fling, first time around) perfectly, even more so when Zoe had been involved in a car crash.**

 **The Doctor sang along with the lyrics, she still knew them by heart.**

 **Sophia, Ethan, and Madison had grown up with the song on the radio, so they sung too.**

 **"So are we out of the woods yet?" Max asked, much later on when the children were asleep.**

 **"We are. There's been so many times in my life when I've been terrified that everything wouldn't be when Nick left, I didn't think that I'd be happy again. Now I'm married to a very handsome man and I have three lovely children... It just proves that second chances and miracles do exist." Said his wife.**

 **"I second that, especially the part about me being very handsome"**

 **"Ha ha. I remember feeling so nervous when I had the first scan, with the twins I mean. I thought it was a dream." Zoe reflected, a tear rolling down her cheek.**

 **"Shh" Max said, cuddling her against him.**

 **"I wake up sometimes and I think it's a dream. But it's not" Zoe smiled weakly.**

 **"It certainly isn't, Mrs Walker. Now, to prove to you that it's not all a dream, shall we go upstairs?"**

 **"I like your thinking!" Zoe giggled.**

 **The End**

 **So this is it, for now! Thank you to every single one of you who have reviewed and read the Miracles series, it means the world! When I started "New Faces &Old Secrets, I never thought that I'd gain so many lovely readers through writing it!**

 **Last but no means least, thank you to BethyBoo97 for encouraging me to write it!**

 **Laura xxx**


End file.
